Spectra Phantom/Image Gallery
Anime New Vestroia Spectra Phantom transparent.png File:Spectra_Screen.JPG|Spectra and Viper Helios on an intermission screen File:Spectra and Cyborg Helios by DeinosRex.jpg|Spectra and Cyborg Helios on intermission screen File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 on intermission screen File:H2sp.jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 (upgrade) in intermission screen SPecTRa-spectra-phantom-18131884-640-480.jpg|Spectra Phantom Pyrus Vexos Mylean_and_Spectra.png|Spectra and Mylene Keith_Necklace.jpg|Keith's picture in Mira's necklace ep_5_3.png|Spectra and Gus 185px-10_03.png|Spectra Phantom|Spectra Phantom/Keith Fermin Spectra watching Gus's battle.jpg|Spectra and Helios maxresdefault (1).jpg|Spectra activating an abillity Ep 6 13.png|Spectra introduces himself to Dan Kuso 185px-10_05.png|Spectra Phantom|Spectra Phantom/Keith Fermin File:Bakugan Keith.jpg|Keith before becoming Spectra Phantom Keith_Computer.jpg|Keith on his computer 185px-10_12.png|Spectra, Gus and Lync|Spectra Phantom/Keith Fermin 2011-07-14_1345.png|Spectra on Earth File:Spectra_Unmasked.jpg|Spectra is unmasked, revealing Keith's face spectra-bakugan-pyrus-club-16021594-480-360.jpg|Spectra evil face JP_NV_EP18_01.jpg JP_NV_EP18_02.jpg JP_NV_EP18_10.jpg JP_NV_EP18_12.jpg JP_NV_EP18_07.jpg|Spectra activating an abillity JP_NV_EP18_08.jpg Spectra_Phantom...png|Spectra in the Dark File:Spectra_Phantom_3_by_Calamospondylus.jpg|Keith in Spectra outfit images (2).jpg|Spectra Phantom hqdefault (10).jpg|Spectra activating an abillity File:Spectra and his Gauntlet.PNG|Spectra and his Gauntlet Spectra_Beam_Buster.gif|Gauntlet Sword Duel (Episode 26) Spectra unmasked.PNG|Spectra unmasking File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.30.30_PM.png|Keith's redemption Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (65).jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 QSDFGHJKLM.GIF|Spectra activating a Fusion Ability File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.31.12_PM.png|Keith and Mira Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.26.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.14.02 PM.JPG Keith Clay and Shadow Prove-spectra-phantom-18192067-900-636.jpg|Keith, Shadow, Mira and Mylene 29526 109034839139531 100000990470998 61024 999683 n.jpg|Keith Fermin Keith_DBZ_Maneuver.png|The DBZ-esque wall maneuver Keith-and-Shadow-Prove-spectra-phantom-.jpg|Keith blocking Shadow Prove 707.png|Spectra and Mira Keith-spectra-phantom-23464269-280-210.png|Spectra in Interspace Mvs.jpg|Spectra vs. Mylene SpectraHD.png Spectra-spectra-phantom-23464343-469-315.jpg|Spectra smiling SupeKutora-fuantomu-spectra-phantom-23464301-480-360.jpg File:spct.jpg|Spectra activating an Ability Card dan and spectra.png 9484.jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 scanned by the Gauntlet 9484.jpg 7271-14433744.jpg Snapshot - 6.jpg|Keith in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Mira-Keith-JapaneseEd.jpg|Keith and Mira in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Mechtanium Surge Brawlers.jpg|Spectra with the Battle Brawlers SpectraIntermission.png|Spectra and Infinity Helios on intermission screen 2011-05-29 1532.png|Spectra and Helios in his lab Spectra_.png|Spectra in the dark Spectra1.jpg|Spectra's first appearance in Mechtanium Surge Spectra2.png|Spectra after the smog clears Spectra3.png|Spectra smiling 2011-05-29 1534.png|Spectra looking at the Chaos Bakugan Evil =3.PNG|Spectra smiling Spectra4.png|Spectra's eye spectra darkus.png Spectra's Return.png|Spectra's new outfit Spectra5.png|Spectra smiling spectra 16.png|Spectra about to send Helios out into a brawl Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.01.16 PM.png|Spectra throwing Helios Spectra.PNG|Spectra just after throwing Infiniy Helios spectra helios 3.png|Spectra and Infinity Helios Spectra8.png|Spectra ready to activating an ability 2011-05-29 1537.png|Spectra activating an ability spectra 9.png|Spectra activating an ability Spectra7.png|Spectra in the smog Spectra9.png|Spectra after Helios launches an attack Spectra6.png|Spectra activating an ability spectra 13.png|Spectra ready to brawl 251614_218502268174622_100000445505510_790622_758327_n.jpg|Spectra smiling Hair888.PNG|Darkus Spectra Phantom 120px-Spectra2.jpg|Spectra's face 254839_218502421507940_100000445505510_790634_4441130_n.jpg|Spectra with the Brawlers 120px-Spectra3.jpg|Spectra and Infinity Helios 120px-Spectra.jpg|Spectra talking to Dan 120pxSpectra.jpg|Spectra leaving the Interspace Room spectra-2.png|Spectra at Gundalia Spectra12.png|Spectra smiling Spectra13.png|Spectra in Bakugan Interspace Spectra14.png|Spectra next to Dan Spectra15.png|Spectra on Helios Spectra and Dan.png|Spectra and Dan ready to battle Spectra and Dan2.png|Spectra and Dan in Interspace Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 5.52.41 PM.JPG|Spectra and Dan before Helios and Drago mutated Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.06.20 PM.JPG|Spectra and Dan 283174_250065738351608_100000445505510_909047_1475817_n.jpg|Spectra and Helios 282584_250065758351606_100000445505510_909048_7251431_n.jpg|Spectra and Helios ready to brawl 4t5t5t55.jpg|Spectra on Earth 5hy56y6y.jpg|Spectra shows his two eyes 5t5t5.jpg|Spectra ready to send Doomtronic to brawl 5t5t5t.jpg|Spectra looking to the Dark Moon 5t56.jpg|Spectra and Shun 45t54t56.jpg|Spectra and Helios into Doomtronic Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 25 Dark Moon 2 2 - YouTube 0001.jpg|Spectra, Dan and Shun Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 25 Dark Moon 1 2 - YouTube 0001.jpg|Spectra on the Vestal Destroyer 55566tgyhy.jpg|Spectra tooking to the Brawlers 5655.jpg|The Brawlers reunited Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7.47.40 AM.JPG|Spectra talks with Shun and Dan 281876_252125731478942_100000445505510_916078_680265_n.jpg|Spectra, Dan and Shun 223633_252125541478961_100000445505510_916071_3397877_n.jpg|Spectra and Helios 184153 252125791478936 100000445505510 916082 5793334 n.jpg|Spectra and Shun GusMS4.jpg|Spectra and Gus 1359290 normal.jpg|Spectra on Infinity Helios The Battle Brawlers(Minus Gus) as of the end of ep 26.jpg|Spectra with the Brawlers 4t5t5tt5t.jpg|Spectra and the Brawlers 5tt5t65t656u.jpg|Spectra Phantom 5y6u57y6y.jpg|Spectra activating an ability 6y6ty6.jpg|Spectra and Infinity Helios 56yyy.jpg|Spectra Phantom Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 26 Final Takedown 1 2 - YouTube_0001.jpg|Spectra, Marucho, Rafe and Paige Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 26 Final Takedown 2 2 - YouTube_0001.jpg|Spectra and Helios fhgjgjgj.jpg|Spectra about to activate an ability ftyrftyu.jpg|Spectra and Gus uytu65ui.jpg|Spectra on Helios with Gus on Vulcan MS_Spectra01.jpg MS_Spectra02.jpg MS_Spectra03.jpg MS_Spectra04.jpg MS_Heroes01.jpg Other Core Strength (NA).jpg|Spectra featured on the Core Strength Gate Card Spectra.JPG|Spectra's official art from the Cartoon Network website Spectrainblack.png Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg B2-pyrus00.jpg bakupic 006.jpg|Spectra in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Spectra vs baron.jpg Spectra helios.jpg Dotc spectra vs dan.jpg Defenders of the core3D.jpg spectra theme.jpg BK WPS2 SpectraViper 1024x768.jpg Category:Image Galleries